cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Overclockers UK
|- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" | Team Colour || style="background:#ffffff;" | Blue |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" | Founded || style="background:#ffffff;" | March 1, 2007 |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="background:#E8F3FF;" | http://images.wikia.com/cybernations/images/d/dd/AllianceStats.gif Stats (as of April 4, 2014) |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" | Total Nations || style="background:#ffffff;" | 29 |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" |'Active Nations' || style="background:#ffffff;" | 24 |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" |'Percent Active' || style="background:#ffffff;" | 83% |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" | Strength || style="background:#ffffff;" | 269,697 |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" |'Average Strength' || style="background:#ffffff;" | 9,300 |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" |'Nukes' || style="background:#ffffff;" | 86 |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" |'Score' || style="background:#ffffff;" | 1.8 |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="background:#E8F3FF;" | High Council |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" |'Lord Protector' || style="background:#ffffff;" | Mr_White (Warzors) |- | style="background:#F4FAFF;" |'Chancellor' || style="background:#ffffff;" | DavidMarq (Undabaningi Rasticus) |- |} News :News Archive: OcUK News History Formation The OcUK alliance was formed on March 1, 2007 by 'Zip', known as 'Zipian' in the Cybernations (CN) world, who has since left the game. The name 'OcUK' comes from an external forum which a large threshold of the alliance, especially the 'founding fathers' regularly frequent. After rapid growth achieving valuable size, strength, and knowledge; the alliance opened its doors for all recruits that wish to join. The OcUK Official Flag The original OcUK flag was created to give a greater sense of unity within the alliance. The process began on March 24, 2007, when many flags were submitted and opinions regarding these were given; further flags were submitted until a poll was created for the majority favourites. The poll closed on April 10, 2007 and the winning flag became official and was adopted. On December 18, 2007, OcUK unveiled two new flags, replacing the faithful original http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=10191. The Great War III The OcUK alliance was formed during the Third Great War within CN and as such, decided to stay apathetic despite building numerous allies on opposing sides of the war. The alliances that were involved were understanding to OcUK's position on the matter and as a result allowed the alliance to grow larger and stronger. Governance Current *'Lord Protector:' Mr_White (Warzors), of Warzors. Alliance leader with overall responsibility for all: (1) External affairs, to include but not exclusive to: All declaration of war, final ratification of treaties, absolute power of decision with regards to external foreign aid, absolute power of decision with regards to all other unforeseen matters appertaining to external affairs. (2) Internal affairs, to include but not exclusive to: Appointment of Chancellor, appointment of Proctor Prime, final approval of members of Proctor-ate, final approval of sanction in matters of internal discipline, veto on the acceptance of recruits into the alliance, veto on all other unforeseen issues appertaining to internal affairs.' *'''Chancellor: DavidMarq (undabaningi Rasticus), of Fenderbanjostan. Deputy Leader: Assumes all responsibilities of Lord Protector in times of unavoidable and unforeseen absence, nominates in consultation with Proctor Prime members of proctor-ate, has responsibility for management of recruiting, provides all necessary help and support as required by Lord Protector. *'Proctor Prime:' Smithy, of Vihara Leader of the Proctor-ate, overseer of all internal affairs reporting directly to Lord Protector, possessor of the Proctor-are casting vote *'Proctorate Council' *Timmy *N/A *N/A *N/A *N/A *'Proctorate Emeritus:' Loopstah, of Fanservice '' Unelected position given to those who have provided great service to the alliance. No voting rights.'' Proctor-ate joint responsibilities Planning and facilitating all internal issues at the direction of Lord Protector, acting as court of law in matters of internal discipline, creation and amendment to internal law. The Proctor-ate will vote on domestic issues as necessary and pass all bills upstream via Proctor Prime for ratification by Lord Protector. Policies Equality The OcUK alliance considers itself a completely open alliance of nations whereby all players are considered equal and all suggestions to the running and maintenance of the alliance are welcomed. However, the seats of power are the responsible players within the alliance and the Lord Protector is granted the ultimate power to make decisions at his own discretion, albeit within the best considerations of the rest of the alliance. All members have the opportunity to serve in the Government as Proctors and assist the Lord Protector and Chancellor. All nations have the opportunity to nominate future Proctors and vote for nominees. Unity Each member of the OcUK alliance will defend another member of the OcUK alliance (including PoWs and Recruits) from any attacks, and will continue to do so until peace is declared or the nation is destroyed. OcUK will not tolerate any inactivity or technology raids upon any member of the alliance and considers this an act of war. Sanctioned Wars The OcUK alliance will only go to war with another nation if the attack is sanctioned. If an OcuK nation comes under attack by an unalligned rogue, the sanction is considered automatic. In the event that an OcUK nation comes under attack by an aligned nation, OcUK will retaliate against said nation with full might. Following this policy members of the OcUK alliance are forbidden from what is commonly known as "Tech Raiding" even against unaligned nations. Expulsion Any OcUK nation that plays against the wishes of the OcUK alliance, or disobeys the OcUK policies is subject to expulsion, whereby those in the seats of power will vote to expel the nation from the alliance with the ultimate sanction of expulsion being at the sole discretion of Lord Protector. If a nation within the alliance is randomly attacking other nations and the wars are not sanctioned; this nation is considered a rogue nation and will suffer the given consequences. Military Overview The OcUK alliance has a policy of non-aggression unless provoked. The alliance will only strike first if a war has been sanctioned by Lord Protector. The alliance takes a dim view on rogue nations and will often sanction the use of military action if deemed necessary. Sovereignty is respected within the alliance and nations are free to choose their own discourse within the confines of OcUK policy. The alliance achieved nuclear status on 21 April 2007, when NixxiN became the first nuclear capable nation with Danger_Phoenix achieving the same status as of 1 May 2007. Leadership Generals are appointed by request of the Proctors and are subject firstly to approval by the Proctor-ate and ultimately by Lord Protector. These positions are not absolute and are subject to change. *''' Current General(s) ' N/A Conflict To Date (i) The War on Rogues (April - May 2007) As of late April 2007, OcUK became increasingly concerned with combatting rogue activity and began discussions relating to the targeting of rogue alliances. On May 7, 2007, OcUK sanctioned and declared war on the ''Protectorate of Common Rogues (PCR) alliance. The demands of OcUK were simple; dissolve the PCR alliance or be destroyed. The conclusion of the declaration saw PCR being dissolved almost overnight, valuable lessons were learnt and confidence within the alliance grew. (ii) The Unjust War (September 2007) http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unjust_War OcUK has vastly grown since GW3 and felt they were ready for war. Whilst observing the growing hostilities and tensions between BLEU and The Unjust Path, OcUK took measures to prepare themselves. After much deliberation, OcUK decided to enter The Unjust War in support of our allies in BLEU. On September 12 OcUK declared war on EoTRS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1470 (iii) BLEU-NADC War (January 2008 - Feburary 2008) http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/BLEU-NADC_War On 26 January 2008, the combined alliances of BLEU declared war on NADC for several infractions against their neighbours in the blue-sphere. NADC were accused of spying on the alliance NpO, destroying their nuclear arsenal and finally, failing to pay reparations. Post-declaration, over 200 NADC nations found themselves in anarchy and by early February that number had risen to 538, with NADC falling over three million in nation strength. The conflict, known internally as 'The Big Payback' ended on 7 February 2008. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13917&st=0 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=14008 (iv) BLEU-GUN War (June 2008 - July 2008) http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/BLEU-GUN_War Guns don't kill people, Lionfish do. On the 18 June 2008, the combined forces of BLEU declared war on GUN for out of character (OOC) attacks of vandalism, deception, and hacking surrounding the symbolism adopted on OcUK's flag. The member 'Ching', part of GUN's Security Council (SC) voiced his concerns to OcUK government through private channels during the latter months of 2007. After heated discussion, and personal assurances that no offense was intended, Ching decided he would take matters into his own hands. OcUK however, thought nothing more of the issue. In the following months, OcUK was again subject to more trolling; the extent of which manifested itself with the publication of the issue in a Singaporean newspaper. Shortly after, GUN attempted to frame the OcUK Chancellor DavidMarq for spying: the straw broke the camel's back, and war was finally declared in a final bid to bring closure. On 5 July 2008, GUN officially surrendered to the forces of BLEU. (v) War of the Coalition (August 2008 - April 2009) http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/War_of_the_Coalition On August 14, 2008, OcUK were preemptively attacked by Ragnarok, this attack was initiated without a CB and any perceived valid treaty link. This war was considered the last stand for OcUK unless the game took a turn for the better, they had been ready for war many months before, willing to suffer the same fate for their close allies, as they didn't agree with the oppressive and dishonourable way things were done in the game. So they maintained a fierce approach to never surrendering, on the 24th of April 2009, they finally concluded their war with Ragnarok, to focus on other matters. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55299 (vi) Karma War (April 2009 - July 2009) http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Karma_War On April 20 the NPO and TORN declared on OV for accepting screen shots of NPO's private forums, this opened up criticism to NPO for their hypocritical conduct, as they knew about this from screen shots they had of OV's forums, fearing fierce backlash, TORN withdrew from the war shortly after it began, and many of NPO's allies canceled treaties, later joining the war in an attempt to remove the connotation of Coward Coalition. OcUK posted a declaration of intent http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54798 before the war broke out, stating they would be fighting against The Hegemony, calling a temporary ceasefire with Ragnarok to fight together against the common enemy, OcUK later fully concluded their war with Ragnarok http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55299 OcUK fought in the war alongside their brothers in The Pocahontas Accords International Relations Treaty Archive Recruitment Initially formed as an invite-only alliance, after reaching a valuable size of nations, the OcUK alliance opened its doors to recruiting nations from the Cybernations world. All new nations are subject to a probatory period within the alliance which ends entirely upon the alliance's discretion; those within the probatory period, however, are to accept and adhere to the OcUK policies, and in return will be treated with equal rights to all other OcUK members. On graduating new members are awarded with $3M in funds and 50 Tech. The recruitment process can take a number of routes; a nation can apply directly to the OcUK external forums, or a nation will be invited to join the OcUK alliance, either through the Cybernations game itself or through other means such as friendship outside of the game. After trialing new recruitment forums and a probation system, The OcUK Chancellor is appointed with responsibility for recruitment and aims to extend the recruitment drive throughout CN. OcUK currently maintain a policy of accepting no new members, unless under special circumstances at the discretion of the Lord Protector. Contact Contact can be made via the alliance forums or real-time through the internet relay chat room at #ocuk (irc.coldfront.net). Embassies can be requested here. OcUK News OcUK News Archive External links *OcUK Official Cyber Nations Forums *OcUK web-based IRC (#ocuk on irc.coldfront.net) Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances Category:ProtectoRItes